


Spare a Thought

by PlotlessWanderer



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: AU of a song perhaps?, First tag ever is expectedly Weak Sauce, Gen, butchery of a very pretty song, for petty reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotlessWanderer/pseuds/PlotlessWanderer
Summary: Everyone's favorite song is undeniably a delight, but it is also undeniably a load of steaming Roach Sh$t. So, here is one based more on honest portrayal than artistic liberty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Spare a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... first fan anything I've ever posted. It came from a dangerous combination of spite, boredom and offense. Also, a certain virus and lockdown.....  
> Be gentle please, I wrote this in twenty minutes and from a place of deep sleep deprivation.

When a humble bard  
graced a ride along  
with Geralt of Riveria  
along came this song....

And so the White Wolf went  
for coin that must be spent  
in search of keen devils  
to its end was he bent

Thrown, an iron seed  
to punctuate the need  
privation and hunger  
brought about by human greed

A devils silver horns  
‘gainst blade in battle meet  
a hidden shadow ally  
and sowed the Witchers defeat

Spare a thought for the Elven  
Displaced and forgotten  
Displaced and forgotten  
ooo  
Spare a thought for the Elven  
Displaced and forgotten

At the edge of the world,  
a sight so long abhorred  
long limbed and sharp eyed  
ears bladed like swords

‘Never trust an elf’  
a litany to self  
born from fathers war bands  
and war wretched lies

They cannot find rest  
beating hearts in foreign chests  
on the edge of humanity  
ring the cries of the unblessed

So therein lies the tale  
of how humanity prevailed  
and hid away the fallen  
with no shame to be felt

Spare a thought for the Elven  
Displaced and forgotten  
Displaced and forgotten  
oo

Spare a thought for the Elven  
Betrayed by humanity

Spare a thought for the Elven  
Displaced and forgotten  
In hiding and fallen  
ooo

Spare a thought for the Elven  
betrayed by humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts if you feel the inclination. If not, that is also fine. Be safe, stay sane (or as close to it as possible in these times) and remember to have fun!


End file.
